List of Hallucinations
During the events of the Dead Space series, the protaganists will have many brief (sometimes startling) hallucinations. Dead Space Extraction Marker Symbols When nearby a door, it may sometimes show marker symbols instead of human text. Monsters When playing as Sam Caldwell, he starts to see his fellow miners as monsters. Dead Space Dead Space (mobile) Reflection Vandal hears something, and yells out "Who's there?". Turning around a corner, she comes across a figure that looks exactly like here, and moves the same way she does. When Vandal gets close to the reflection, it turns into a Slasher and grabs her. Marker in the Desert Vandal as a Slasher Dead Space 2 Screen Flashes Throughout the game, there are points where you enter rooms filled with screens. The environment will tint brown and the screen will deform, all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. At one point in chapter 5, the screen will flash and Isaac will hear Nicole's voice taunting him for attempting suicide. Necromorph Shadows This is the first hallucination Isaac has at the start of chapter 1, after Isaac passes by a shower room he'll have his first hallucination after being woken up by Franco Delille. The screen will flash, and a Slasher's shadows can be seen on the walls. If you listen, you might hear whispering. ﻿ Nicole in the Elevator In Chapter 1, you encounter Nicole during an elevator ride to patient care in Titan Memorial Medical Center. The lights on the elevator will flicker, then die, leaving only the light from the holoscreen. After a short while, Isaac will look to the left corner of the elevator and see Nicole singing a verse from the lullaby from Dead Space, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, before yelling "Make us whole." She then promptly disappears and the environment returns to normal. Nicole In the Tram Station At the end of Chapter 2, you come to a tram station. While walking through a hallway to the terminal, the environment tints brown and all the screens around you flash on with an ominous blue face with dark eyes. When you walk up into the terminal, Nicole is sitting on the back of a bench. She looks at you, screams, and then the hallucination is ended when a flaming tram speeds past. Nicole in a Child's room In Chapter 3, in a Unitologist's apartment in the Cassini Towers. Once Isaac enters what seems to be child's room, the screen flashes and Nicole will be sitting on the bed. A spinning lamp on the ceiling that projects silhouettes of horses running around the room, will change to that of bloody skulls and Markers while Nicole is present. After a brief exchange, she will disappear, leaving Isaac alone in the room. - I'm afraid, Isaac. I don't want to die. But it's the only way out. - You are not Nicole! Nicole is dead! You're not really here. Nicole on the Screens In the Church of Unitology in chapter 4, Nicole appears on the screens of the observation center the moment Isaac enters. Nicole then says, "I'm so cold, Isaac. It hurts. Where are you going? You can't run from the pain forever. Soon you'll beg for a way to end it all," then promptly disappears. Nicole with a needle Again in chapter 4, after Isaac gets out of a vent he was crawling through, a QTE will trigger where Nicole will suddenly attack Isaac with a medical needle, attempting to stab him in the eye. If failed, Nicole will jab the needle into Isaac's right eye, killing him. He'll fall back, with Nicole hovering over his corpse.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CLqJgnzbQ0 Youtube - Dead Space 2 Nicole's Needle] If successful, Nicole will disappear, revealing that Isaac was actually trying to stab himself. Confused, he drops the needle and stares at his hands in disbelief. - MAKE US WHOLE! Screaming Corpses Chapter 5, while Isaac is walking through a Cryogenic Morgue in the Unitology Church, the area suddenly turns brown, with the screen shaking, to have several mutilated corpses in their now shattered cryo-tubes screaming violently. The scene reverts to show the Cryo-tubes are still sealed, opaque, and the atmosphere returns to its proper white-blue composition. Church Storage rooms - What's happening to you, Isaac? You tried to kill yourself. Why do you think that is? That's right. Ignore the pain. Bury it deep inside. Let me fester - let me rot. Gym When Isaac arrives at the gym entrance, he stumbles and clutches his head, while bloody lockers open and slam violently. Nicole's Playground - Still in denial? Afraid you are going to cut your wrists if you listen to me? - I'm not listening to this. You may fool Stross, but I know you're not real. - Oh, you claim I'm not real, and yet here I am. - You are just a hallucination! Stross knows how to destroy you! He knows how to destroy the Marker. We will destroy you! - How convinient. Destroy the Marker and all the hurt and pain go away. Imagine it, Isaac: You'll never have to listen to your heart. Nicole Solar Array Encounter As Isaac heads up to align the Solar Array in chapter 8, he once encounters Nicole's bloody apparition, sitting on the ejection seat. She will say, "How do you do it? How do you hold it all inside, your face never betraying your pain? No one would ever know the guilt you feel - never know the dark thoughts you keep," then disappear. CEC lobby Another fit happens when Isaac enters CEC Facility from the Transport Hub. He clutches his head and stumbles for a moment. CEC records room During Chapter 8, Nicole will appear in the CEC facility's record room. She will be threatening Isaac from the top of a server in the corner of the room. "The cracks are showing, Isaac, and memories are seeping in. And when they do, I'll be waiting for you". While she's there the screens will flicker, showing various objects. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #1 - We only had two years Isaac. Two years, but they were the best years of my life. I was happy - I had everything I wanted. Untill you made me doubt myself. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #2 - Why would I choose the Ishimura over you? You said I'd regret passing up the chance - that the choice would haunt me forever. It was as if you wanted me to leave. CEC Fuel Core catwalks #3 - And when you received my final transmission, you couldn't bear to watch the end, could you? You knew what had happened yet, you went looking for me anyway. You knew deep down all you would find was death. Nicole on the Tram During chapter 9, while making his way through a maintenance area to repair a tram, Isaac will constantly hear incomprehensible talking over the static of his radio. After fixing the tram and using it, he'll have another hallucination of Nicole walking towards him, prompting him to yell and scream at the hallucination that she isn't Nicole and for it to get out of his head. Nicole will disappear after that. - Why did you come looking for me if you knew I was dead, Isaac? Did you think I would forgive you? - Get out of my head! You are not Nicole! - Who am I, Isaac? Nicole at the Flight Deck Early in Chapter 10 Nicole will whisper: - You can pretend not to be bothered, but being here rattles you, doesn't it Isaac? All this plastic and tape covering the scars - trying to hide the blood and the bodies so no one will ever know. But you remember what happened - no matter how deeply you try to bury it. Voices of the dead Inside the Tram Control room one can find a malfunctioning computer. Several different recordings can be heard through the static commenting on inability to sleep, panic, supply hoarding, situation on the colony and arrival of the Red Marker on the Ishimura. Audio log found on the bridge states that all such records were deleted since they contradicted the official cover story. Drag Tentacle Flashback After restarting the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]'s gravity centrifuge. Isaac will re-encounter the first drag tentacle in the engineering hallway. It will appear in the same manner as it did on the original Dead Space, but disappears soon after latching on to Isaac's leg, leaving Isaac still standing, grasping his head in pain. Medical Deck tram station - The Ishimura medical deck, Isaac. These were my last hours. Frightened, cold, alone. Well, go on Isaac. Don't be shy. Nicole Suicide Flashback While making his way through the Medical deck of the Ishimura, Isaac will arrive at the room where the Hunter was created. He'll have a flashback of the later parts of Nicole's transmission on the screens from the desk, showing her suicide. Towards the end of the recording the screen will suddenly flash, showing Nicole's horribly deformed face moaning and screaming at Isaac. Medical Deck lobby - You never found my body, never said goodbye. Was I just stacked in the morgue with the others? Another random casualty? Or did they turn me into one of them? Wearing my bloodied face, stalking the halls looking for more victims... Medical Deck tram way - The barrier between us is wearing thin, Isaac. Behind every tarp... a memory. Behind every door of the passage of time from my life to when I died. - You are not going to break me. - Why do you keep insisting these unpleasant memories are somehow my fault? This isn't about the Marker, Isaac. This is about you. Brute Flashback As Isaac makes his way through the room before the bridge, he'll have another flashback. This time, it's at the atrium window where the Brute smashed its fist through the window. Curiously, it doesn't happen in the same manner as Dead Space 1, because in the first game the brute's face/head smashes through immediately after its fist punches through, but in the flashback, it is only the brute's fist that punches through. Nicole On The Bridge Near the end of chapter 10, after using the gravity tethers to realign the tram lines leading to Government sector, Isaac will head to the escape pod. However, Nicole will suddenly appear in front of it, blocking Isaac's escape. Nicole will eventually vanish, allowing Isaac to board the escape pod. Titan Shard tram station After crashing the escape pod and blacking out, Isaac sees a memory of Nicole, telling him about her assignment to the Ishimura. It focuses on the words "You made me stick with it". The hallucination of Nicole then screams "You made me die!" and vanishes. Nicole in the mines - It was a shame that happened to Stross. That's what happens when you fight it. - Shut up! Just shut... up! The Marker... It was you... you made him do it! You made me kill him, didn't you? - How is it you still haven't come to terms with who I am? Who am I, Isaac? I will only ask you one more time before the end. Be ready. Nicole chokes Isaac One of Isaac's hallucinations has Nicole grabbing Isaac by his neck, and a quick-time event is started. Nichole asks Isaac if she's important to Issac because of love or guilt. If the player fails the QTE, Isaac will say that she can't hurt him because she's just a hallucination. Then Nicole will snap Isaac's neck. In reality, Isaac may have snapped his own neck by jerking it to fast. If the player wins the QTE, Isaac says that he can't let go of Nicole becuase she's the only thing he has left. Nicole will then let go of Isaac, and changes to look like what she did before she died. Nicole states that she just needed Isaac to accept her death. - Moment of truth, Isaac! Who am I? Am I your friend? Your lover? The one shred; one light; one bright, shining star you clung to in this Universe? Or am I your guilt? Crushing the life out of you because you can't get over the fact that I'm dead? That you feel responsible? Who... am... I?!? Why do you keep fighting me? Why can't you let go? - Cause you were my everything. And if I let go, I got nothing left. - Step four: acceptance. Now you are ready to finish this. EarthGov docking bay - Are you ready to talk now? - Why? So I can let you go too? I can't do that Nicole. I never wanted to let you go. - A lot happened that we never wanted. - Isaac... touch me. - I... don't think that's a good idea. - Isaac, please, make us whole. - I can't. Project Telomere lobby - Isaac, where are you going? - I don't know. - That's what I'm here for... To show you the way... Project Telomere halls - What is that? I can feel it in my head. - We are getting closer, Isaac. The Marker knows you are here. - I still don't know what to do. - When the time comes, you will. Direct Marker access halls #1 - Oh my God. I built that? What - what are they doing? - They are all coming to the marker. Convergence is at hand... - Clarke! I knew you were trouble from the start! But they told me you were necessary. That your mind was the purest. I spent years sifting through your demented brain! This is not the way it was supposed to happen! - Well, how was it supposed to happen, Tiedemann? - We had it under control! Clarke, it's not our fault! We were so close to understanding it! What? It's all those bodies. All those bodies you let in here! It's triggering a Convergence event. But, we never... expected... this many bodies... - Why? What the hell is it doing? - What it was made to do. Isaac, you have to make us whole. NoonTech Diagnostic Machine - The Machine, just like Stross said. I remember this. The machine activates the parts of our brain where the Marker codes are stored. But how does that threaten the Marker? What were they afraid of? - Me. Us. Working together. - Step Four. - Yes. Are you ready? - This is gonna hurt, isn't it? - Yes. Step inside. - Step one: Crawl inside. Step two: The screws go tight all around. Cross my heard and hope to die... Stick a needle in your eye. ... - Nicole... Where are you? - Follow the light, Isaac. I'll be waiting for you at the Marker. - But what do I do? ... Damnit! Direct Marker Access halls #2 - You are fighting it, Isaac. You can't fight it. You have to let me go. - But I'll never see you again! - Isaac stop it. There is no other way. You have to do this. Direct Marker Access halls #3 - This is it, Isaac. Convergence is almost here. Meet me at the Marker. Site 12 Marker - Thank you Isaac. Now... time to die. - What? ... - Yours is the last body we need to be reborn! The makers must be absorbed. - The makers? You mean me? But Stross said we could destroy the Marker. - Not if we consume you first! - Goddamit. I trusted you! Fuck you... and fuck your marker! Sources Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Dead Space 2